


Timely Reunion

by kitkatz221



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: Cap and Harrison Ford know each other? what?





	Timely Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing

The movie was on his list. Star Wars.   
Thursday night, barring any horrible Super villains trying to destroy anything, was Avengers Movie Night.   
“So we are finally going to get you to watch Star wars?”  
“Yes I think so, it's been on my list and i guess i need to get caught up so i can see the new ones right?”  
“JARVIS bring up Star Wars episode 4!” Tony said excitedly and some verbal excitement came from the kitchen where the popcorn smell was emanating from.  
“Clint said we need to watch Episode 1 first. He said it was very important”  
“CLINT WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?” Tony yelled into the direction of the kitchen “We watch these chronologically, not numerically!” 

It took another 20 minutes to get everyone settled down and a bit of argument over the watching order. The debate was concluded when Bruce began to turn a little green while stating episode 4 is technically the first one. Never argue with the Hulk on movies. 

\--

“Indiana?”  
“No, His name is Harrison. Harrison Ford. This was his first movie”  
“No, I know him, His name is Indiana Jones. I knew him during the war”  
“That can’t be right, I know what your thinking ...there is a movie series with him called ‘Indiana Jones’.”  
“Really? That's weird” ..“Jarvis. Contact Harrison and invite him to the building. Tell him that Cap just finished Star Wars original Trilogy and wants to talk to him” Tony said with a smirk.  
“Of Course Sir”. “Sent, i will alert you when a response is received”

“OK let’s get back to the movie, they haven't even gotten off Tataouine”

\--

“Holy Hell it's Harrison Ford!” said Clint from the breakfast table. “I will be right back” he ran off to the elevator.

Indy, I can’t believe it. So good to see you. I can’t believe what i am seeing. I’m glad i am not the only 90 year old around here!”

How did this” tony referencing to all of him “happen?”  
After you vanished I was sent to a location in the middle east and after several adventures i found the grail and kept it away from the HYDRA. By then they were not as strong as they were when you were fighting them. They were splinters of the main group. So in the end i found the cup, and well, “ He gestures to all of himself “Turns out the Holy Grail works. “

“Well, shit. That's cool.” said Clint running back from his room holding a pristine Han Solo action figure.

“The story about how I was cast in Star Wars is Completely true. The only thing different was my age obviously. After filming the three movies, the two, George and Stephen, noticed something odd about me. I felt i could trust them so i told them my story. They asked for my permission and thy wrote a movie, asked me to be in it, and well now if anyone says anything most people will just think it's a movie reference. Just like the Stargate program. The military got that idea from what happened with me. After the war they put two and two together, SHIELD or The SAS as they were known then, Peggy, helped me with my new identity.“ he said with a wink. “Your girl took care of a lot of us after the war”

“I thought you said the grail worked. I’m sorry but your aging. “ came Natasha from the kitchen handing him coffee.

“Actually...i'm not, well OK I am but at a much slower rate. The grail is actually interesting. The one drink slowed down the aging process. this is makeup. If i know i am going to be out i take special care. At home, well…. I look like i did in the Indiana Jones movies. “

“So..The knight? In the movie he was 2 thousand years old.”

“Yes, but he had access to the cup at all times. You need to continually drink from it. But it would let you live forever. Just about 20 times longer is my guess. “

“So you could live for 3 or 400 more years? “ asked Steve

“I’m assuming that, minus plane crash and gunshots or beheading. I don't really want to try those options.” 

The rest of the day was laughing, stories and Harrison/Indiana signing all of Clint's memorabilia.   
\---  
“I hope you keep in touch now that we know what is going on. I am glad you have had a good life”  
You too Steve. How about we meet for dinner one night, relive the glory days. “   
They both laughed and Steve escorted him down the elevator. 

\--

“JARVIS, start search parameters for the grail via the Indiana Jones movie and known movements of Harrison ford/ Indiana Jones.” Said Tony as he headed for his bedroom.  
“Of course Sir.”


End file.
